Journal Of The Wanderer
by lordhehl123
Summary: A tale told in the form of a Journal left behind by a mysterious figure who was known to most as The Wanderer and to a few as Dovahkiin.
**I've decided to do a new story from the perspective of the Dragonborn in the form of a journal left to be found by a future wanderer. This is written in game using the Mod "Take Notes - Journal of the Dragonborn"** **and is based off of a heavily modded game and my current character.**

 **As such all mods belong to their respective owners**

 **Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.**

-Last Seed, 19th, 4E 201-  
My name is Elonia I am the Dovahkiin. I'm writing this journal to tell my tale. I am not of this world. I come from Earth and I was trasported here to what I would guess is one of my world's dimensional neighbors for lack of a better word. In my world I was a lowlife who had forsaken family and home for a life on the move, I drifted from city to city and survived by any means. It was a hard life but I deemed it better than working in an office or flipping burgers at a local fast food joint, I suppose that past experience has been helpful here. My world is a very different place from this one. We are far more adavanced in terms of technology but our understanding of things such as magic is practically non-existant. I find it a little strange that we speak the same language but if this is a parallel universe than I can roll with it.  
The best way I can explain this place in comparision too my world is a fantasy, I've been here close to four years I would guess and I have seen things you would never see in my would I've seen like take yesterday I was hunting for rabbit and got attacked by a damn troll! I killed it but the thing took five arrows to the face before it finally keeled over! That's not even the most obvious thing there are two bloody moons here! Not to mention all the strange particles that float around. They don't seem to do a damn thing or even be something that actually exists but I can still see the damn things! I've been hanging around Whiterun for a while now, it's pretty nice and the local bar is great. Just yesterday I met a girl named Sofia, she is a bit strange but I like her. I found her passed out in the stables nothing but her underwear with a hangover, I think she might have been the one dancing on the table the night before...Apperently was already stalking me for a while as it is, so with a bit of reluctance I decided to let her travel with me, at least this way I can keep an eye on her...Anyway back to the main point, in under a year I had fought and killed Alduin on the fields of Shor's Hall. Now I wander the world as I had done in my old world. Now I search for a purpose in this world. After defeating Alduin I faded to a figure whispered about in the dark corners of shady inns and back alleys. To the eyes of the public the dragonborn was always a masked figure, a faceless hero. I never wanted the fame so I never gave them a face to put the title to, I killed everybody at the western watchtower when I found out what I was. I went as far as making the Jarl of Whiterun swear an oath of silence. Very few people know who I really am, especially now that I have forsaken the guise of a masked hero for that of a wanderer...  
Right now I am heading to Riverwood after listening to some tavern chatter, I'm going to see if I can perhaps talk to the strange girl they were talking about. Even if my hunch that this will be interesting proves to be a fluke Riverwood has a nice enough tavern, even if I don't care for one of it's staff. There are a few other places I could go that are bound to yield an interesting time but I don't wish to join the Dawnguard or Companions. See I have issues with commitment and don't like people in large numbers. This has led to a few issues of course. For instance I know next to no magic beyond being able to electricute a fly or charge the battery on my MP3 player. not that anybody here even knows what that is.  
I would join The College Of Winterhold but yet again I don't like large groups or commitment plus there is the fact that I dropped out of school for a reason. I'm not really bothered by my lack of arcane because I have learned a few tricks by winging it. As of now I am almost to riverwood so I suppose I will call it a day

~Elonia _  
Character Info:

Elonia

Level: 387

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Right Eye Color: Silver(formerly green)

Left Eye Color: Red(Formerly blue)

Hair Color: Blue Silver(formerly dark brown)

Occupation: Wanderer

Further info: Elonia is not Native to Nirn, but to Earth. She was an outcast of society due to her violent antics and her constant refusal to get a job or live a normal life. As a whole she hates humans but cares deeply for the few people that she does like, these feelings also extend to the non-humans of Nirn though to a much lesser degree. Akatosh chose her as his champion due to her lack of ambition and her deep love of her few friends, He believed that Elonia would do what she must and no more. Elonia incredibly resistant to magic, so much so that she cannot perform it herself without massive effort. Though she claims it's due to her lack of teaching. She is however an Incredibly powerful esper. She uses her abilities to do things like make a shield of compressed air to negate incoming attacks or hurl crossbow bolts with enough force to punch through a city gate. She can use conventional weapons and often will finish off her enemies up close with her knife. Elonia lives by a loose set of rules. Elonia is the name she adopted when she left home, her real name is Elain Lowett. In recent months her hair has turned silvery blue, and her eyes have changed color.

 **Well that's the first chapter. I put in a sort of character sheet to give further info. If she seems OP it's because she is, I've been playing with this character for a long time.** **I am also discontinuing my previous stories due to the fact that they suck major balls. Please leave a review if you feel the need.**


End file.
